


Dinner for Two

by Lana_Raven



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Raven/pseuds/Lana_Raven
Summary: Background information:Mary Margaret was forced to give her infant daughter Emma up for adoption by her step-mother Cora, when she was 16 years old. Emma, now 28 was discovered by her 10 year old son, Henry in Boston after she too was fated to give up her infant child when she was 18. Emma met her son’s adoptive mother Regina when she brought a runway Henry back to his hometown in Storybrooke, Maine. Curiosity and longing for a family kept the orphaned girl in the small town as she tried to build a new life near her son. She soon discovered that her own biological parents are also, both from Storybrooke and began to build a relationship with them as well. Unbeknownst to Emma the town's newest Sheriff, Regina is also Mary Margaret’s younger step-sister and Emma's has her lusty eyes set on the beautiful brunette.





	1. Courting the Mayor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story. I hope it's not my last.

Emma Swan was not the most articulate person, especially not when it came to idle conversation and definitely not when it came to discussing her feelings. The small town Sheriff of Storybrooke considered herself more of a woman of action than a conversationalist and as you know actions have a tendency of speaking louder than words. Therefore, when Emma traipsed into Granny’s over-crowded diner in the middle of an unusual before-midday lunch rush she decided to seize the laughably obvious yet, rare opportunity for chit-chat being presented before her yearning eyes.The Sheriff's stared at the rigid and highly irritated posture of her eleven year old son Henry’s adoptive mother. Also known as the Mayor of Storybrooke, being forced to linger amongst the “peasants”, as she waited for her to-go order. 

Emma bumped the Mayor’s shoulder, intended only as an method to grab Regina’s attention as the blonde strolled passed the pensive brunette and continued to push her way towards the back of the diner with a brightly mischievous grin plastered to her face, knowing fully well that Regina’s scowling features where now fixated on her. But, the teasing blonde never made eye contact instead, she removed her signature red pleather jacket and draped it over her forearm as she dramatically pressed her chest to the counter and licked her lips, undressing the pastries displayed in the glass case with devouring eyes.

“Whatcha gettin today Emma!?” Granny was yelling through an opening so small, only an underweight child less than five could fit through it. 

“Bear Claw, sandwich or both?” Ruby winked, handing Emma the espresso shot that was made specially for the town’s hardworking Sheriff after a night shift, whether the blonde ordered one or not. Unabashed, Emma gazed at the waitress’ exposed décolletage when the flirty brunette mirrored her posture from the other side of the counter. 

“Double decker grilled cheese, extra cheese and onion rings with the secret sauce on the side.” Regina involuntarily scoffed at Emma’s cuisine choices. “Oh, and two root beers, thanks Lothario”

“You got it my one and only lemur adventure.” Ruby smiled at the Mayor and sashayed out of sight. 

The Mayor’s curiosity peaked when the blonde had her weight pressed so hard into the cold, hard surface of the counter the lines of definition between the tri and biceps became evident that the Sheriff was indeed in excellent health, despite her blatant disregard for nutritious meals. The regal brunette quietly observed her son’s biological mother’s peculiar behaviour from beneath a hooded gaze, unable to gauge the status of Sheriff's relationship with the lascivious waitress. But, from their body language and the bits of information she overheard, Emma was either attracted to Ruby or buttering up the girl for a favour and Regina couldn't help but wonder if Emma was not as monochromatic as her parents. The mayor’s lips curled into a devious little smirk, becoming so enthralled with her own surreptitious thoughts she missed the moment the sheriff invaded her personal space.

“Root beer?” Emma leisurely leaned over Regina’s shoulder and placed the cold bottle on the counter in front of the Mayor. The startled brunette’s reactive shudder went unnoticed by everyone, the unexpected warmth of Emma’s breath grazed Regina’s ear, sending a short burst of shivers down her spine. But, the mayor immediately masked her initial reaction to match the overwhelming irritation she felt, especially by the intruding sound of Emma’s voice with a purposeful flinch, a tentative scowl, a heated side glance then quickly top it off with an exaggerated eye roll and a heavy sigh. 

“What do you want Miss Swan?” her words were more tremulous than Emma was expecting. 

“Just being friendly Regina.”

“Alright, I accept your conciliatory gift.”

“You could just say thank you.”

“Isn’t that what I said?”

“Ummm, I’ll read the dictionary before our next conversation.”

The unfamiliar sound of Regina’s authentic laughter startled the patrons of the entire diner into a phantasmagorical silence, the residence of Storybrooke were terrified of their austere Mayor. The sudden uproar of hysterics from Regina was unusual and they gaped until she focalised her impetuous response to the Sheriff’s jesting. However, as Emma reach over to pop the bottle cap for the Mayor, they shared a brief exchange of flirtatious smiles when they locked eyes. The silence between them became more of an electrifying hush that had them both retreating to the safe spaces within their minds. 

“Order up.” Ruby announced, swaying her hips as she strolled towards the Mayor. “Sorry, about the wait Madame Mayor. The fish was blackened separately.”

“Thank you for the extra consideration dear.” 

“Sheriff, I bagged it to-go. It’s a bit crowded, I figured you’d want some… peace.” 

“That’s perfect Rubes. Thanks.” Emma collected both orders from the counter before Regina could retrieve her own, moving towards the door and held it open for Regina. “After you, Madame Mayor.” The elegant brunette was bemused to say the least but, she nodded and accepted the Sheriff's attempt at chivalry, swiftly vacating the small establishment that suffocated her for the past fifteen minutes.

“Thank you, Sheriff.”

“Did you walk here?”

“Naturally, it's too close not to.” Regina thoughtfully answered Emma’s questions as she tried to deduce a sensible reason for the Sheriff's sudden interest in her today. “Not to mention the lack of street parking available during these hours, if I drove.” 

“Would it be okay if I walked you back to your office?”

“I suppose, I don’t mind the company.” The Mayor’s curiosity soared at this moment, as far as conversations went with the people of this piteous town, Emma said the most intriguing things to her. 

“G-grr-eat!” Her grinning face was covered in pastry powder. “Do you wanna try it?” Holding out her bear claw for the Mayor to bite.

“Ah, no carbs during office hours but, I appreciate the offer Miss Swan.” The Mayor could not stop the upwards pull of her cheeks as her face curved, turning into a sparkling smile. The Sheriff's amusing antics had Regina beaming more times today than she had in previous years and it felt marvelous to the typically pessimistic brunette.

As they neared the building’s main doors, the Sheriff felt the need to prolong her impromptu midday stroll with her son’s other mother. “So, what time should I pick up Henry?” 

“Miss Swan, you pick him up from school around the same time everyday.”

“Oh, right! Well, what time will you be there?” 

“Where!?”

“To pick up Henry.”

“Wait, are you saying you won't be able to pick Henry up from school?” Regina’s elated mood was quickly turning sour by the passing seconds. ‘Was that the reason for this charade?’ The Mayor’s thoughts trailed back to the “accidental” meeting at the diner. ‘Was she just looking for a way to say she couldn’t pick up-’

“No, I got him.” Emma reassured the suddenly stressed brunette. 

“So, what are you asking Sheriff?” A low exhalation of breath escape Emma’s mouth as she tried to verbalize her intent, the audible release of air drew Regina’s eyes to the Sheriff's lips and the Mayor’s teeth grazed her own. 

“Miss Swan, I have a busy schedule today. So, if I need to rearrange some things in order to pick up my son from school today. You need to let me kn-”

“Regina, I got him. I just wanted to know if I would see you again later.” 

“Later?”

“I, umm. Was hoping - maybe we could talk.”

“About?”

“Stuff.”

“What kind of stuff Miss Swan?”

“Umm, maybe we can have dinner and talk?”

“You want to share a meal with me!?”

Defensively, Emma pulled the brown paper bags of food closer to her chest, jutting her chin forward she shook her head in agreement.

“To discuss... unknown matters that we can't just discuss now?”

“Y-yeah, yeah that sounds about right.”

“Alright, Miss Swan. We can have dinner tonight.” 

“Really!?”

“Yes, really! Just take Henry to your mother's and be at the mansion by eight.”

“Oh! Just us?”

“I don't think Henry would want to join us.”

“Did he tell you that he doesn't want to have dinner with me!?”

“On the contrary, he has been asking to spend more time with you.” 

“So, why wouldn't he want to be there tonight?”

“Because Miss Swan, I don't introduce Henry to suitors until the third date.”

“Suitors!???”

“Are you or are you not asking me on a date?”

The Sheriff stood thunderstruck, staring blankly in the Mayor’s inquisitive brown eyes as overwhelming surprise course through the blonde’s veins. During Emma’s moment of metaphysical explosion, Regina’s stunning smile slowly faded, her posture stiffened and she politely retrieved her lunch from Emma’s grasp. “Sheriff Swan. I sincerely apologise if I misread your interest-” 

“What!? No, wait… I am… interested I mean, of course I am.”

“You were… unresponsive, one can only assume -” 

“Regina…” Emma was unintentionally making a habit of interrupting the Mayor’s self-serving pessimistic reasoning to their queer interactions today. “I didn’t know you were interested.”

“Oh, I see. This was just intended to be frolicsome, similar to Miss Lucas.” The Mayor decided now was the best time to clarify the flirtatious behaviour between the Sheriff and the waitress. 

“Ruby, flirts with everyone. But, honestly speaking, I’m not sure what my intention were earlier.” Emma was finding it difficult to look directly at the Mayor. “I wanted to ask you to have lunch with me-but, when I saw your face...” Quickly realizing her reticent tendencies would ruin any chance of something real with Regina the Sheriff barrelled through her fears and managed to speak with purposeful intent for the first time since meeting her son’s adoptive mother. “I felt that maybe you could’ve used a friend, at least to help you escape the diner chaos and I wanted to be that friend.” Emma inhaled sharply.“But, Regina I rather be more.” The blonde whispered, meeting the brunette’s startled gaze with an uncertain glance. 

“I will not tolerate tardiness Miss Swan, do not make me wait.” Emma didn’t see the smirk on the Mayor’s face as Regina turned and walked into her office building, but her playful tone did not fall on deaf ears. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it Madame Mayor.”

The Sheriff circled the town on foot, dazed, a bit panicked and extremely stressed but mostly consumed by her thoughts as she processed the last thirty minutes. She had an unexpected date. ‘Shit, I have a date with Henry’s mother… tonight!’ 

“Absolutely, cannot be late!” she proclaimed to the open air, after she started to organize her jumbled thoughts and plan her next steps.

“Emma!?” Mary Margaret was surprised her daughter was calling this early in the afternoon, the sheriff was usually catching a few hours of sleep before picking Henry up from school by now.

“Hey, Mary- Mum.” Growing up an orphan in state care made the adjustment to calling her birth parents Mum and Dad a constant struggle. So, although Emma loved having her real parents in her life, for an adult who has never had the pleasure of using those terms before it was… awkward. 

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Her mother’s voice was sickly sweet, her kindness and unending capacity for love made Emma’s blood boil. The blonde, wanted to be blinded by raging anger everytime she thought about the the life she never had with her mother. She wanted to hate the woman for abandoning her as an infant but the genuine concerns for Emma’s well being was hard to deny and even though the sheriff couldn’t fully understand why she was given up for adoption she reminded herself that she had done the same to her own son.

“Uh, nothing. I’m good, I just have a favour to ask.”

“Anything, what do you need?”

“Well, I - um. Can you-”

“Emma, whatever it is you sound nervous. You don’t have to be, I want to help.”

“Um, right I know that. Thanks. I was wondering if Henry can stay with you tonight?”

“Really!? You’re asking us to watch Henry!? Does Regina know!?

“Um, Yeah. Is that okay. I am not sure how long I’ll be…”

“Emma, of course. We would love to spend time with our grandson. Will he be here for dinner?”

“If you don’t mind, yes. I was thinking about bringing him over right after school. I need a few hours to get ready.”

“Oh, get ready for what sweetheart?”

“I- um, I have a date.”

“A date!?”

“Yeah, kinda of outta the blue thing.”

“Oh, Emma that’s wonderful. I don’t think I have ever seen you take an interest in anyone since you’ve been here. Well, maybe Graham...” Mary Margaret just didn’t know how to contain her enthusiasm sometimes, and bringing up the sudden death of the former Sheriff felt like word vomit to her but she just couldn’t seem to help herself. “I’m sorry Emma, I didn’t-”

“It’s in the past Mary Margaret, don’t even worry about it.” It stung a little to hear her daughter call her by any name other than Mum, but she tried to understand how confusing it was for Emma to have to say it. 

“Alright then, can I ask who's the lucky fellow?”

“Umm, Can we talk about it later?” Emma wasn’t ashamed of her attraction for the Mayor but she didn’t want the town knowing Regina’s business and telling Mary Margaret was as good as putting out a public service announcement to the entire town. 

“Of course, I’m so excited for you Emma.”

“Thanks, I’m a bit nervous. But, I guess that’s all part of the allure right?”

“Oh Emma, it’s the best part of getting to know someone new. The excitement of the unknown and the charm of what could be.”

“Okay, then I’ll see you in a few hours. Thanks again...Mum.”

The Sheriff’s body desperately required a nap but her over-exhilarated, adrenaline high was keeping her from thinking of such frivolous needs when she had more important things to get done before getting to Regina’s mansion. Emma had to contain the crime scene happening with her hair; the winds had whipped it into a matted mess and the smell of salt and beer stained her skin, she needed a shower or three and that was priority number one on her to-do list today.

“Good god, I smell like the town drunk!”


	2. Dinner with the Mayor

Regina leaned against the door frame after glancing at the 8:01 on clock in the foyer. “You’re late, Miss Swan.” 

“Ahh yeah. S-sorry, walking in heels slowed me down a bit.” 

“It looks good on you, I suppose that’s justifiable reasoning for tardiness.” 

As though hypnotized, Emma veered into a highly suggestive state of consciousness. The Mayor’s delicate figure was wrapped in a fitted, cream coloured, satin sleeveless dress that clung to every curve on her body with a plunging collar that exposed her butterscotch skin down to her waist.The length of Regina’s dress stopped slightly above the knee but Emma’s ogling stare was interrupted before her eyes were permitted to ravish the Mayor’s image any further when the brunette cleared her throat and smirked at the Sheriff's conspicuous desire for her.

“You’re fucking stunning Madame Mayor.”

“As are you Sheriff. I don’t recall ever having seen you in a dress, it’s…” Regina bit the left corner of her lower lip as she allowed her eyes the pleasure of Emma’s aesthetically pleasing feminine curves. “...delectable.” Emma was adorned in a black, asymmetrical, strapless cocktail dress. The nothingness of the dress exposed the Sheriff's back to the chill of the night air as the material hung gently over the curve of her ass and small criss cross bow near the blades of her scapulars connected the front to the back. 

“I, um…” Caught off guard by Regina’s continued audaciousness, Emma couldn't hide the pink glow that flushed her snowy complexion, as the Mayor shamelessly checked her out. 

“Cat caught your tongue dear?” 

“I, um…” 

“Come inside Miss Swan, you may find it easier to use your mouth.” Internally reeling from Emma’s reaction to her phrasing, Regina decided she was going go tease the blonde all night until she cracked. 

Hazel eyes fixed on the swaying motion of the brunette's ample bottom and the Sheriff wordlessly followed the Mayor into the drawing room. 

“Cider, mead or whiskey?”

“Mead?” Emma’s eyebrows lifted almost to her hairline. 

“Cyser, to be exact.”

“What are you a Viking!?

“A Valkyrie.” Regina winked. “Here to escort thy noble Sheriff to Valhalla.” 

“I, um- yes please.”

“Imploring so soon Miss Swan?” 

“Yes, I’ll take the Valhalla offer.”

“Will you?”

“Definitely, endless feasting…”

“Folkvangr would be more accommodating as far as your other desires are concerned.”

“Oh, how so?”

“Do you like pie?” The brunette, lifted an eyebrow and smirked. “It’s obvious you have a sweet tooth, I made an apple pie for dessert.”

“Oooo, I love pie and apples.”

“Unlike Valhalla where warriors gorge on meat and mead alone, within Freyja’s hall Sessrúmnir, there is not endless feasting but every course ends with eating something delectably sweet.”

Emma’s mouth went dry gaping at the Mayor, Regina hid her chuckle from the blonde as she turned away and poured them both a size-able amount of her homemade cyser. 

Red soles popped beneath the graceful curves of the pointed-closed toe, glossy nude Louboutin pumps, the four inch spikes clicked against the marble floors as Regina strutted passed the Sheriff and moved towards the dining room. Emma’s gaze instantly drawn to the rhythmic pulsating of the brunette’s calf muscles as they tighten and relaxed with each jaw dropping stride. 

“Coming, Miss Swan?” The seduction in the Mayor’s in tone pulled the blonde on instinct, drawn toward the dining room as she blindly followed the brunette’s call.

Nothing could have prepared the Sheriff for the Mayor’s breath-taking gesture of intimacy, although Emma’s vision of the room was veiled by thin white fabrics draping from the several points on the ceiling, hanging so low it covered the pocket-door entrance to the room, the diaphanous material allowed an ambient glow to penetrate the covering and Emma held her breath as she stared at Regina’s shadowy silhouette.Time slowed for the blonde as she inhaled every inch of the unexpected romantic scene, dozens of tall white candles were melting into the bare wood of the dining table and the surrounding surfaces. Red petals covered every other open space transforming the sterile dining room into their own private paradise. The effort the brunette took to make the night something to remember was not lost on Emma, for the blonde had never been on the receiving end of anything this special. 

“I do hope you didn’t spoil your appetite beforehand Em-Ma.” The Mayor chuckled at her own innuendo, before turning to face the suspiciously quiet Sheriff. “Em-Ma?” Regina scrutinized the blonde’s face while placing their drinks unto the table. 

“Umm no.” Still a bit shell-shocked, Emma’s response was reduced to a toddler’s simplistic expression. 

“It’s not what you were expecting was it?” 

“Definitely not.” Emma found Regina’s insecure tone bemusing, but the fact still remained. She was most definitely not expecting romance from the Mayor. 

“I’m sorry, I haven’t been on a date in… a while. It’s probably too much for a first date. I may have gotten carried away.”

“Don’t apologize, Regina. It’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I’m about three seconds from crying but that would be a bit weird right!?”

“A bit.” Regina confirmed with a shy smile.

“Is that a cheese fondue?”

“You like cheese, don’t you!?”

“Absolutely. I love cheese!”

“And, is that a carafe of hot chocolate... and a side of marshmallows?”

“You like hot chocolate, right!?”

“I have a cup every morning, of course I love hot chocolate…but...”

“But?”

“But, it’s dinner with...the Mayor!”

“Ah, I see. You expected a salad!”

“Kind of, I-I... is that cinnamon sticks?”

“Yes, I planned to grate a bit into your cocoa.”

“Oooh, - how did you know…”

“Henry takes his cocoa the same way. But, it’s separate because it was an assumption.”

“It’s very presumptuous of you.” 

“I suppose.”

“So, we’re eating cheese and chocolate for dinner?”

“Well, not exactly. There’s foie gras and baguette slices-”

“My dictionary doesn’t cover that but this is already the best date, I have ever had.”

“You’re quite easy to please Emma.”

The chairs were angled as though the inanimate objects were deep in conversation when Regina gestured for Emma to sit as the brunette settled into her own seat. The blonde slowly drifted towards the Mayor, determined hazel eyes never strayed from the elegant woman’s skeptic gaze. 

“Em-Ma, are you sure this isn’t too much?”

“Shhhh…” Emma’s thin porcelain fingers pressed firmly against Regina’s plump, red-stained lips.

“Miss Sw-” The protest was on the tip of the Mayor’s tongue when the blonde began dropping to her knees.

Emma’s fingers trailed down Regina’s calf as the Sheriff slipped silently to the ground. Wrapping her hand around the Mayor’s delicate ankle the blonde gingerly guided the pumps off the brunette’s heel. Regina’s tired feet relaxed against Emma’s thigh as the blonde removed the shoe’s twin and gently set the pair to the side. The overworked mother sighed with relief, her feet were granted the freedom they longed for and the Mayor’s head rested lightly against the backrest of the dinning chair. Regina adored the attentive care the Sheriff took with both her and her things but she never expected the blonde to kneel at her feet, as her strong hands worked the life back into her strained muscles. 

Emma palms effortlessly slid up and down Regina’s silky legs, the brunette’s soft skin required no additional moisturizing to a keep a consistent stroke and the Sheriff’s hypnotic rhythm moved them both from flirting fun straight into tantalizing need. The blonde quickly moved her thumb down the brunette’s ankle and applied circulating pressure directly into the slight dip above her heel, Emma leaned into her movements and lightly licked the area as she maneuvered her way up the Mayor’s exposed skin.

Regina whimpered softly as her head fell back when Emma licked her open, sliding against her clit before returning to her dripping entrance. The Mayor buried her fingers in the Sheriff's wild blonde locks and slid her hips forward on her seat, gracefully arching her back and allowing her thighs to fall apart. She gently placed her bare heels on the Sheriff's back and Emma hummed with approval as she continued dragging her tongue through Regina’s exquisite center. Tasting and savouring every inch of the brunette’s slit to her harden clit, the blonde never focused her efforts in one particular area for to long, prolonging the austere woman’s need to come undone. 

Propping the balls of her feet against the Sheriff's shoulders for better leverage, the Mayor impatiently thrusted her core unto Emma’s devouring mouth before rolling her hips against the warmth of the Sheriff's ruthless tongue lashing as it slipped deep between her folds once more, the blonde sucked the brunette’s clit and outer lips into her mouth, devouring her until Regina screamed Emma’s name. Completely, unfurled and shaking from the elation of her climax Regina revelled in the aftermath as Emma slowly moved her tongue up creases between brunette’s inner and outer lips, feathering the folds with light licks and a cool breeze from her pursed lips. 

Regina’s eyes were closed and her head was still thrown back, Emma had never seen her this relaxed and carefree before, not wanting to end the night, the Sheriff suckled softly at the Mayor’s sensitive flesh until she felt the brunette’s desire for more flare. Regina kneaded the soft tissue of her conceal breast as Emma transitioned from honey licking to lollipop sucking the Mayor’s swollen clit. The blonde kept her eyes on the material shielding the Mayor’s working fingers, Regina was pinching at her veiled nipples while moaning deeply as the Sheriff lapped at the new rivlets of wetness seeping from the brunette’s swollen lips. 

A strangled cry erupted from deep within the Mayor’s throat, escaping Regina’s plump, red lips when the Sheriff penetrated her whilst continuing to lick and suck her throbbing clit. Sturdy yet, slender fingers repeatedly slammed into the pillow soft walls that tighten around each thrust, drenching Emma’s hand with Regina’s delectable essence. The abundant flow of juices enabled Emma to slip a third digit, into the pulsating opening as it stretched to accommodate the pleasurable addition. After curling a fourth, Emma vigorously stroked the raised tissue within, while gently pressing her other hand unto the Mayor’s pubic bone as a means of intensifying the on coming orgasm that was seconds from sending the brunette into blinding ecstasy. 

Regina’s scream was silenced by the lack of oxygen entering her lungs as electrified waves of ecstasy reverberated from the tips of her toes to back of her skull like momentous earthquakes releasing pent-up pressure causing the Mayor to ejaculated unto Emma’s hand and chin. The blonde groaned against the wet flesh and swallowed as quickly as she could, slurping and lapping at the Mayor’s unique flavour. 

Regina’s hips violently quaked against Emma’s cheeks when the blonde rested her face on the brunette’s inner thigh, gazing and reveling in the image of the astonishing Mayor undone by the quixotical Sheriff of this small town.. Fatigued from the magnitude of her crowning point, Regina slid forward and fell out the dinning chair and unto Emma’s lap. The Mayor’s legs splayed out as they wrapped around the Sheriff's hips and tucked behind the blonde’s rear. 

“Fuck, that was exemplary.” Regina whispered, flopping her head back onto the dining chair seat cushion. 

The blonde grinned and sunk softly into the brunette’s chest, humming as she pressed against the Mayor’s warmth. Lulled by the steady thrumming of Regina’s racing heartbeat, the Sheriff drifted as exhaustion claimed her body. Unbeknownst to her, Regina stroked the Sheriff's blonde locks of hair while supporting her resting head as Emma nuzzled between the fabric of Regina’s dress and the soft tissue hiding beneath. The Mayor found the tenderness and the silence of the thereafter most soothing, she felt no rush or expectations to reciprocate from Emma, just peace. No lover, had ever allowed her adequate time to bask in the ripples of own her pleasure before and the need to give Emma’s body her undivided attention came charging in with purposeful aspiration. 

“Emma?” Regina’s lifted her head as her fingers tighten around the Sheriff’s wavy tresses, maneuvering slowly as she pulled the blonde’s extremely pliable skull back, exposing her quiescent features. “Well, that’s a first!” Regina chuckled softly. 

The Mayor’s impure thoughts made her feel inebriated and irrational the longer she reflected on the memories leading up to putting the sleeping Sheriff in her bed. Regina desperately wanted to unwrap her present, she needed to strip the blonde of her femme fatale party dress and ravish her in the same manner Emma took her. Regina slipped into kitchen with a skip in her step and a smirk curled on her lips, intending on bring some of their uneaten dinner to the bedroom when she heard a vigorous droning coming from the foyer. The Mayor never intended to answer the Sheriff's phone, but the repetitive incoming calls forced her hand when she caught a glimpse of the brightly illuminated picture of her son’s face. 

“Henry?”

“Regina?”

“Mary Margaret?”

“I thought Henry called Emma, I’m sorry to bother you Regina.”

“It’s no bother when it comes to my son.”

“Of course, I was t-trying to contact Emma b-but she wasn’t answering her phone. So, I ask Henry to call her... incase she was ignoring my calls.”

“Why would Emma be ignoring your calls?

“I- I, she’s on a date. She may just think I was being overprotective or something.”

“So, this has nothing to do with Henry?”

“Um, it does but I suppose it’s a little bit more about Emma than Henry.”

“Mary Margaret! Does my son need something, yes or no?”

“Emma never told me what time she was going to come back for him tonight, it’s getting late. I’m worried something may have happened to her.” Regina muted Emma’s phone and laughed hysterically, before finding the composure she needed to respond to Mary Margaret’s inquiry.

“She’s fine.” Regina stated flatly. “Besides, I was under the impression that Henry was spending the night with his grandparents.”

“I-I, honestly don’t remember discussing it with Emma but-”

“Is it no longer an option? I can be there in twenty minutes if need be.”

“No, no it’s a fantastic idea. I must have missed that part of our conversation today, that's all.”

“Henry should have a change of clothes and a toothbrush in his backpack.”

“Thank you, Regina. It means the world to me that you trust me with Henry after everything.”

“Yes, well. It’s an... interesting family situation”

“What are the odds right!?”

“Indeed.”

“Would you mind, checking in with Emma? She’ll probably pick up if you were calling.”

“Mary Marg-”

“You never call her, so if she’s okay and just ignoring calls… she’ll probably pick up your call out of concern.”

“Yes, well. Emma is fine, she’s-”

“I-I, know. It’s not really my place, she’s a grown woman...who is also the Sheriff and therefore, perfectly capable of taking care of herself.” 

Mary Marg-”

“Regina, I can’t help it. I’m worried. She could have easily sent a text. What if her date is someone truly evil and Emma walked right into a trap. We’ll never know, because she never told us who she was seeing tonight or even where she was going or what time she was coming back…”

“Sis, shut up and stop interrupting me.”

“Regina!? You haven’t called me that in twenty-six years!!”

“Well, it is difficult to get your attention when you’re off your meds!”

“I don’t take medication for the things you imply.”

“Precisely, you should reconsider your stance on that.”

“Very funny, Reggie.”

“Do not call me that...Princess!”

“Ugh, whatever, Reggie. Will you call her please?”

“No, just look at Henry’s phone screen.”

“I don’t understand.”

“What does it say? Who did he call?”

“It says, Mama Swan. But, where is Emma then and why do you have her phone?”

“Like I told you twice already, she’s fine.”

“Is she w-with you?”

“Yes, she’s-”

“Was this a joke to you? Let me talk to her… now Regina.”

“If you would let me finish any of my previous statements, I would have told you she was asleep.”

“Asleep!?”

“Yes. She must not have taken a nap after her night shift.”

“Wh- How-Regina, why is Emma with you?” Asleep or not, it didn’t make sense. If Emma was tired after her date why would she go by Regina’s place instead of going home?

“Dinner was meant to be between the two of us, we are on a date. Was that not made explicit?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if no one else appreciate my stories, I would keep writing them just for you. Thank you for loving my work Megan.


End file.
